violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Problem, piosenki (odcinek 185)
Problem, piosenki to 25 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Dwie obce dziewczyny mówią, że przechodziły blisko, bo szukały miejsca na próby, i usłyszały piosenkę, którą znają dzięki You-Mix. Leon mówi dziewczynom, że to jego garaż, ale czasami ma tu próby z zespołem. Gdy Leon pyta się dziewczyn, jak się nazywają, one przedstawiają się jako Roxy i Fausta. Gdy Leon patrzy na Roxy, zauważa w niej coś znajomego. Roxy i Fausta zaprzeczają temu i idą sobie. Federico mówi Ludmile, że to, jak You-Mix potraktował Studio, nie podoba mu się, więc odszedł. Mówi także swojej dziewczynie, iż wie, że ona też by się nie odwróciła od Studia. Ludmiła jest tym zaskoczona. Camila zauważa Broduey'a przy drzwiach i tłumaczy mu, że to, co widział, nie jest tym, co myśli. Broduey pozornie mówi Sebie, że już nie ma nic przeciwko niemu. Olga przychodzi w środku konfrontacji Ramallo i Beto, i mówi swojemu byłemu ukochanemu, że to on nic nie czuje do niej. W kawiarni Francesca przypomina Violetcie, że ona była bardzo zła na tatę, gdy dowiedziała się, że on szpiegował ją w przebraniu, i ma pretensje do przyjaciółki, że ona robi to samo z Leonem (Roxy i Fausta to tak naprawdę Violetta i Francesca). Violetta mówi Francesce, że to co innego. Francesca zauważa, jak Diego przychodzi, więc ona i Violetta chowają przed nim przebrania i mówią mu wymówki. Violetta pyta się Leona przez telefon, czy jemu podoba się teraz inna dziewczyna. Leon zaprzecza temu. Violetta mówi tacie i Priscilli, że będzie miała sukienkę Angie na ich uroczystości. Priscilla robi się z tego powodu zazdrosna. Matias daje Marceli kwiaty na przeprosiny i mówi jej, że nie wciągnie się w szaleństwa Jade, pracując dla niej. Matias i Marcela prawie się całują, ale przerywa im Jade. Jade próbuje nakłonić Matiasa, by pomógł jej porwać Priscillę, by nie dopuścić do jej związku z Germanem. Nie chcąc znów trafić do więzienia, Matias nie zgadza się na to. Leon mówi Andresowi, że chce, by jego garaż był salą prób dla nowych artystów. Andres podejrzewa, że Leon chce po prostu bliżej poznać Roxy. Leon zaprzecza temu. Uczniowie przychodzą do Pabla, by go przekonać do powrotu do Studia ze względu na przedstawienie. Pablo mówi uczniom, że nie wróci do Studia, bo tam są wspomnienia, i jest mu dobrze we własnym domu, ale będzie ich wspierał w przedstawieniu. Federico pyta się Ludmiły, czemu jej przeszkadza jego odejście z You-Mix. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że po prostu jest jej przykro, że on marnuje swoją wielką szansę. Gdy Naty wpada na Ludmiłę, zauważa przy niej zeszyt Violetty. Ludmiła wmawia, że to jej własny zeszyt. Po tym, jak Priscilla ją namówiła, Violetta próbuje przekonać Ludmiłę, by zaśpiewały razem na uroczystości, ale bezskutecznie. Leon proponuje Federico, by zastąpił Diega w zespole, skoro odszedł z You-Mix. Federico zgadza się. Olga opowiada Angie o Priscilli. Angie mówi Oldze, że już zna Priscillę i wie o zaręczynach. Olga podpowiada Angie, że jej pewnie było ciężko, gdy German jej to powiedział. Angie zaprzecza temu, ale czuje niepokój, wiedząc, że Priscilla jest matką Ludmiły. W tej chwili przychodzi German. Angie próbuje powiedzieć Germanowi, co będzie, jak on zwiąże się z Priscillą. German nie daje Angie dojść do słowa, mówiąc jej, iż mimo, że nie są już blisko, cieszy się, że ona dba o Violettę. Priscilla przerywa rozmowę i Angie wychodzi. Gery mówi Alex'owi, że znów przyjdzie do garażu Leona na próbę zespołu. Violetta, która szukała z Beto stroika, wszystko słyszy. Diego i Francesca postanawiają w końcu przyznać się Violetcie. Gdy Francesca próbuje się przyznać, Violetta mówi jej, że muszą znów przebrać się za Roxy i Faustę, bo Gery idzie do Leona. Ramallo mówi Oldze, że to on jest jej jedyną miłością. Beto przychodzi i, po usłyszeniu rozmowy, sądzi, że Ramallo próbuje odebrać mu Olgę, i groźnie mówi mu, że ten będzie musiał się z nim zmierzyć, by być z Olgą. Jade próbuje namówić Matiasa do pomocy w jej planie. Matias pyta się Jade, czy ona chce, by on poszedł do Germana i porwał Priscillę. Pojawia się Marcela, która wścieka się na Matiasa po tym, co usłyszała, i zrywa z nim. Camila jest dumna z Broduey'a, że on jej ufa i nie jest już zazdrosny o Sebę. Seba zaprasza Camilę i Broduey'a na imprezę. Broduey wpada w zazdrość i każe Sebie odczepić się od Camili. Ludmiła namawia Marottiego, by posłuchał jej piosenki. Piosenka, której Marotti słucha, to piosenka, którą Ludmiła ukradła Violetcie - "Quiero". Marottiemu podoba się piosenka. Gdy Ludmiła pyta się Marottiego, czy będzie gwiazdą You-Mix, widzi, jak Federico idzie. Gdy Gery pomaga Leonowi sprzątać przed próbą, przychodzą Roxy i Fausta. Leon namawia Roxy, by zaśpiewała. Roxy zgadza się. Fausta po kryjomu ostrzega Roxy, że Leon ją rozpozna po głosie. Roxy mówi Faustcie, że jak zaśpiewają razem, Leon niczego się nie dowie. Roxy i Fausta śpiewają razem piosenkę "Underneath it all". Podczas śpiewania, Fausta zauważa, że Diego dzwoni, ale nie może odebrać telefonu. Leon zauważa coś znajomego w głosie Roxy. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki